Locked Feelings
by Sailor Erin
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic. One sided Cloti and another couple.


**Locked feelings**

****

**A/N: **A song fic including lyrics written by Tifa Strife (with her permission of course) that involves Tifa and…someone else. (One sided Cloti, sorry^^) 

~*~

Tifa found herself hanging from the railings of the Highwind, and no matter how much she tried to pull herself up, the Highwind would shake violently making her almost lose her balance. 

She almost lost faith when she heard someone call for her…

"TAKE MY HAND!"

Looking up, Tifa saw a tall man with long black hair reaching out to take her hand.

  
_Hold this, lone hand.   
Hold this, cold and tender hand.   
It's reaching far,   
It's here and grasping out for.. your hold. _

She tried with all her might to get to hold on with one hand and reach out with the other, but the Highwind shook violently yet again causing her to lose balance and almost fell down to her death if she wasn't pulled back by a strong force and landing on top of her savior. 

Looking at the face of her savior, she smiled as she saw who it was. Vincent Valentine. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

Vincent smiled slightly under all the cloth he was covered in when he felt Tifa's head on his chest. He slid his arms around her to keep her safe; he won't let her fall. He closed his eyes and started thinking…thinking of her. 

"I love you." He whispered too low for Tifa to hear.   
  
_I've waited so long,   
I've always waited, only for you.   
And in my waiting, in this lonely heart, I've fallen hard.   
To be in your arms, to be on your mind, I'd give my life.   
To whisper in your ear all my feelings, from all this time. _

Feeling the air ship shake violently again, Tifa held on to him.   
  
From the other side, Cloud was watching, he had been in love with Tifa for all most all his life, but he kept it a secret. And now, seeing Tifa in the arms of another man made him jealous, it made him to want to tell her his secret, that not only does he have a childish 'crush' on her but that he 'loves' her. 

The Highwind finally became steady again as it flew away from Midgar; Cloud looked back at the huge city, once was the largest city on a plate is now being destroyed by meteor and holy wasn't doing much either. 

Looking back to where Vincent and Tifa lay, Cloud saw that Tifa was nowhere next to Vincent, and that Vincent was sitting up.   
  
'Could you ever forgive me Tifa? For being a coward and not letting you in on my feelings? All I ask for is you forgiveness…and to for you to allow me to love you, the way you did to me…that is my wish.' 

_  
It's been my secret, it's been my longing, it aches my soul.   
I've always known this but too afraid to share it with you.   
For your forgiveness, for all my cowardice, is all I ask.   
Then for you to allow me to love you, is my wish. _

"Look!" Tifa exclaimed making all heads turn to the direction she was staring at.   
  
Cloud followed her gaze, it was Lifestream, they were coming to help holy stop meteor. Seeing the Lifestream again, it reminded him of Aeris, the woman the 'Zack' in him fell in love with. 

'Those days that we led with her are now gone yet not forgotten, but it pains me to remember her…remember her death.' He let out a long side. 'I wish you were here Aeris…I wish you were here. You would be your cheerful self and bring happiness to us, and maybe I could finally get to meet you.' 

He looked up again only to see her smiling face staring back him. 

Cloud smiled back.  
  
_The lives we led once, no longer exists, it's somehow lost (forever gone, forever gone).   
But to remember, the past we endured, it pains my heart (it pained yours, it pained mine, it pained us).   
To have you near me, and then to finally, forget it all-   
I'll know happiness as long as you are, by my side. _

After the fight with Sephiroth, the party said their farewells and all went on their separate ways. Barret had to go back to his daughter; Cid had to go back to Shera where he had some 'explaining' to do, Yuffie wanted to go back to get some 'work' done, RedXIII wanted to go back to his hometown to rule as a leader and Cait Sith retired from his job. 

That left Cloud, Tifa and Vincent. 

Tifa and Vincent walked away hand in hand, Tifa leaning a bit on Vincent's shoulder while Vincent just smiled to himself under all the cloth he had on. 

  
Cloud let out a long sigh; he was such an idiot for letting a girl like Tifa slip away…

  
_It's been my secret, it's been my longing, it aches my soul.   
I've always known this but too afraid to share it with you.   
For your forgiveness, for all my cowardice, is all I ask.   
Then for you to allow me to love you, is my wish. _

  
Cloud turned around to leave, remembering Aeris's hand reaching down for him to grasp and then Tifa's hand reaching our grasp, she was screaming for him to hold it but then she fell again in his arms. 

_Hold this, lone hand.   
Hold this, cold and tender hand.   
It's reaching far,   
It's here and grasping out for.. your hold. _

He closed his eyes and started walking, he had no idea where to go or how he would get there, all he knew is that he had to leave.

_…have to leave…with my broken heart…my locked feelings._  
  


~*~

There ya go ladies and gents! My first songfic, I like how it turned out to be; Thank you Tifa Strife for writing such beautiful lyrics and giving me permission to use them in this story.  And of course, I don't own Final Fantasy VII and its characters. 


End file.
